O Passageiro Sombrio
by T. Lecter
Summary: Nós existimos enquanto alguém se lembra de nós. / Desafio proposto por Chibi Anne e presente para a Hiei-and-Shino


**O Passageiro Sombrio**

**-  
**

"Nós existimos enquanto alguém se lembra de nós."

-

_Presente para a Hee, e resposta ao desafio da Chibi Anne_

_-_

Ali estava Corelli. No porto. Encarando a neblina. Esperando uma balsa que nunca chega.

Quanto tempo fazia desde a última vez que o vi? Duas, três, quatro semanas? Desisti de medir o tempo. Uma hora ou outra ele reaparece com seus trajes de homem parisiense. Ele leva o meu tempo nos bolsos. O _meu tempo,_ que parece caber na palma da mão e ao mesmo tempo abarcar o mundo inteiro. Eu poderia aproveitá-lo melhor. Fugindo, vivendo, correndo ao redor do globo e descobrindo outros cemitérios de livros. Mas a minha maldição é maior que a imortalidade, embora esta sequer tenha uma medida certa.

A solidão desse velho porto supera em muitos decibéis o barulho infernal do vento nos corredores da minha antiga casa em Barcelona. É uma solidão salgada como lágrimas, porém fria como a própria morte me parecer ser.

Espero um dia conhecer a morte e apertar sua mão com cordialidade, agradecer pela presença e implorar que me leve embora em seus braços gelados. Porém não sei até quando viverei.

Ninguém sabe, é verdade.

Mas no meu caso é algo ainda mais complicado. Ganhei a imortalidade como presente – bento e maldito, como melhor queira imaginá-lo e, ao contrário de muitos homens que a desejam com fervor, não sei como aproveitá-la. Se é que se pode aproveitar tal falta de limite. Ao dispor de todo o tempo do mundo, pode-se acumular tudo na vida.

Quando se pode ter tudo, não se deseja ter nada.

A maior parte das minhas idéias atuais gira em torno desta realidade. A falta de desejos humanos verdadeiros que possam ser saciados. Eu queria me sentir vivo de novo. Essa eternidade que me prende é mais semelhante a um estado clínico de coma, ou uma sensação de que me tornei algo diferente dos anjos. Não há sensações como antigamente. A única que me é ainda nítida é a saudade, mas não soa da mesma forma.

Se eu pudesse voltar a sentir medo, penso que seria mais feliz. Todavia nada no mundo parece ser capaz de me ferir. Por que correr riscos se posso viver para sempre, com ou sem eles? Essa idéia faz com que todos os perigos se tornem ínfimos e sem importância. Minha única preocupação atualmente é qual será o próximo livro que eu vou ler.

Geralmente é nisso que pensam as pessoas que não sentem fome ou amor. E não lembro exatamente qual a relação que há entre essas duas sensações; sei apenas que ambas vem de dentro.

O mais próximo que cheguei de entender a vida foi quando vi a imagem de Cristina afundando no gelo uma, duas vezes. Da segunda vez ela parecia bem mais velha que eu. Também parecia mais digna de pena do que de paixão. E creio que foi por minha causa que ela morreu. _Duas vezes._ A vida então me parecia ser um ciclo que só se fecha quando você desiste de esperar que o amor toque o coração da pessoa que você ama.

Depois que ela se foi definitivamente, achei que nada mais poderia me fazer sentir vivo. Nada me manteria preso a esse mundo, e a sua presença me puxaria para o outro. Mas nada saiu como planejado, pois o senhor de toda a minha benção maldita não deseja as mesmas coisas que eu, e meu coração decidiu não mais guardar as lembranças de Cristina pela minha eternidade.

No entanto não me considero eterno. Talvez por ter me acostumado à ausência de Cristina e a presença de Corelli. Não entendo o motivo de ela, que era uma boa pessoa, ter sido levada pela balsa da morte e nós dois, duas almas fadadas aos terrores infernais dos pecadores, permanecermos aqui sobre esta terra, convivendo, trocando olhares e desafios.

Corelli tem seus próprios anseios insanos e incompreensíveis. O maior prazer dele é dilacerar meus fracos reflexos de vida.

Mas ele me mantém vivo, apesar de eu odiá-lo dessa forma incerta. Odeio por me deixar aqui neste mundo sozinho. E odeio-me, exatamente por não saber se o que me deixa mais revoltado é o fato de ainda estar nesse mundo ou se o fato de estar sozinho.

De alguma forma eu sei que é a memória dele que me mantém aqui como uma sombra. Enquanto ele guardar minha história em sua mente, aqui eu estarei, esperando sua próxima visita inesperada _(irônico, sendo que a única coisa que ainda posso esperar na vida é a visita de Andreas Corelli)_ para que, juntos, decidamos quando vai ser a minha próxima tentativa de suicídio.

E mais uma tentativa vã, certamente. Pois sempre, na hora em que me imagino morto, pergunto-me se eu poderia levar algo _dele_ comigo. Encher a balsa da morte. O convidado do infeliz passageiro _(leia-se David Martin)_ seria um conjunto de detalhes. O sorriso de lobo, os olhos de serpente, o broche de anjo, a voz autoritária e mansa – o perfume. Alguma coisa que fosse tão Corelli quanto as minhas lembranças. Porque confesso que de toda a minha infinita vida, as únicas memórias vivas são as que tem Corelli como pano de fundo. E ao me ver totalmente sem certeza de poder levar tais coisas para o além-vida, desisto dos planos suicidas.

Será então que tanto a minha imortalidade quanto a dele se devem ao fato de não conseguirmos deixar que o outro fique em paz?

Estamos nos mantendo vivos?

Deixei que Cristina se fosse por culpa da minha obsessão? Insisti em colocar toda a culpa nele sendo que o único culpado fui eu mesmo? Porque, no fundo, sou eu quem o levo frequentemente na memória, ao lado dos livros lidos e escritos, e das horas de insônia pensando nas palavras que ele costuma me dizer, quando sozinhos contemplamos a noite se esconder no céu.

Por mil demônios! Estou mantendo-me por vontade própria dentro deste pesadelo. É isso! Deixo-me lembrar dos sonhos em que encontro Corelli e esqueço-me completamente dos outros em que talvez eu possa ter encontrado o olhar amigo da minha querida Isabella, da minha amada Cristina, do meu amigo Sempere Filho, do meu velho pai, do meu sábio Sr. Sempere. Esqueço tudo a respeito e deles para me focar inteiramente em manter vivo o diabo que devora minha humanidade para injetar em minha vida doses de seu veneno.

Somos no fim dois demônios esperando entrar na balsa da morte.

Ele, que me seduz em silêncio e em ausência. Eu, que vivo porque o deixo viver. Queria poder enfiar a mão nos bolsos dele e roubar-lhe de volta o meu tempo. Mas não ouso me aproximar demais. Sei que me perderia. Já fico suficientemente confuso ao deixar-lhe entrar no meu mundo vazio; convidá-lo para sentar ao lado seria abuso de confiança.

Ele não merece isso apenas por ser a causa do meu viver.

Ele precisa de mim. Apenas por que eu ainda insisto em precisar dele.

Pergunto-me o que ele diria se pudesse ler minha mente.

"Brigaria comigo, David, se eu dissesse que não me importo em ficar aqui a noite inteira?"

"Esperando pelo quê?" Talvez pelo abraço da morte?

"Suas palavras. Sinto falta delas."

"Quais delas?"

"As que chamam por mim."

"Ah, Corelli... seu atrevimento sempre me surpreende."

Ele mostra seu sorriso canino como um cumprimento familiar. Caminha até mim em silêncio. Com meus olhos eu pergunto até quando lembraremos um do outro nessa inconstante eternidade de idas e vindas dele, a resposta que recebo é um vago piscar de olhos e sua mão tocando-me o braço e levando-me para dentro de casa. Eu, no entanto, limito-me a presenteá-lo com as tais palavras. Depois o silêncio, a madrugada e a manhã vão chegando sem pressa, e meus olhos vislumbram o nascer do pálido sol banhado pela chuva que vai levando mais uma vez ele embora.

Não nos permitiríamos morrer, pois a eternidade nada mais é do que o castigo de ver a morte daqueles que amamos.

E a morte...

...a morte é o esquecimento.

**--xx--**

* * *

**N/A:** ANNE, ESCREVA SEU REVIEW ANTES DE LER ESSA N/A, É SÉRIO!

NOFFA! QUE BAFON! EUFIS UMA CORELLI/DAVID COM UMA SINGELA INSINUAÇÃO DE SEI LÁ O QUÊ! 8D

Gente, que coisa linda de vê o Corelli dando cantadas machas no David e o David que nem menina moça toda apaixonada esperando na janela, ai ai... sem saber se vai se segurar /Gilberto Gil. Eu sei que esse livro é sérião ok? Sei que Corelli é um diabo e o David um cordeirinho! /nhac, morde!/ E, tipo, nem ligo se estou aqui imaginando os dois empurrando a morte balsa afora e consumando seu amor ali mesmo, no meio do mar! Em pleno território de Hades! UHAUSAHIUEHUIA JEOVÁ REPREENDE ESSA ALMA DOENTIA QUE SE APOSSOU DE MIM!

Bom, o desafio tinha como tema: _"Nós existimos enquanto alguém se lembra de nós."_

E a frase obrigatória que a Anne me deu e tinha por obrigação que aparecer na fic (plenonasmo, me pega e me usa) era: _"a eternidade nada mais é do que o castigo de ver a morte daqueles que amamos"._

E é pra Hee, porque nem eu nem a Anne tínhamos idéias para uma fic de aniversário pra ela (que por sinal foi semana passada) Parabéns Hee. E malz aê, mano, mas eu sou fdp mesmo e nem ligo. Beijos.

Reviews, beeshas.


End file.
